The Changing
by Nagaichi
Summary: My first story I have ever written. When a major incident has Ruby Snap. Please leave a review to tell me if I should continue. Rated T may change as the story moved forward.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby pumps a fist into the air at finishing her solo combat final mission. It was supposed to be an easy find and clear in an area near a town about an hour outside the walls of Vale proper. She smirks at the word "easy". Two Beowolf dens and a small herd of Ursa, easy no…. But a hell of a lot of fun. The Bullhead pilot, Tim, had tried to get her to extract when it looked like it was too much and she was about to be over run. "Curses no", had been Rubys reply. Instead she finished in record time with a record number of kills and the recordings of the battle had already been sent out to Beacon for her instructors' review. Now she too was headed back home, almost a week earlier than planned. Ruby had had plenty of time to do a little shopping in the town where she had stayed. Little gifts for Yang and Blake, and a small black box for Weiss.

Ruby flipped the small black box from hand to hand. This box held Rubys' hope for the future. A small ring for the small hand of Weiss Schnee. While their relationship had a bit of an explosive start it had grown so much in the year and a half they had been "officially" dating. Weiss' cold heart had thawd and grown into something that Ruby could see a future in. One where should dream of a life of love, laughter, and family. Ruby held no illusions that Weiss and her were to young to marry. Yes, too young for marriage, but not a promise. A gold band, a small diamond, surrounded by four small gems with her name.

All the extra missions had made Wiess angry. Ruby believed wises thought her grades were substandard and lectured her to no end. She had grown aloof in the last few months, spending more time with her teammates than her girlfriend. They were not physically close any longer either. Wiess was closer to who she was when they had met these last few weeks. Yang and Blake both had been distant as of late. Ruby had assigned blame to stress of finals and these solo missions. Professor Goodwitch had said how important these exams were heading into their last year at Beacon. Ruby had spent a lot of time studying by herself as her team was nowhere to be found. It had been incredibly stressful. She had gone into her finals 7th in grades and first in combat, having overtaken Pyrrha in the middle of the year. She wanted to show Wiess how well she could do when she was left to her own devices. She had withheld her grades from the others on purpose, wanting to surprise her team and friends with how well she had done. It had defiantly taken its toll. Rubies temper had been short, well short for her. She hadn't smiled as much, laughed as much, and her energy levels had been low due to the extra workload she had taken on. Still, her team had excelled, she just hoped the box would make it up to Weiss. Hoped that she would understand that all the extra work was for them. Hoped that it would all make one perfect moment last forever.

Ruby was awakened by the jostling of the Bullhead. It was well before dawn as the walls and towers of Beacon came into view. The sight never failed to take her breath away. Even in the dark it had a beauty that called to her soul. She was home. It was where her heart was, and she would move heaven and hell to make it stay that way. A sharp jolt notified Ruby that they had landed. She straps Crescent Rose to her back, grabbed her bag, and headed to the locker room. Her darling Crescent Rose would be first on her to do list. She needed a through cleaning and a good sharpening. Her baby had done well on this mission. You must take care of the ones that take care of you. Weiss gets so jealous when Ruby get like this. "Soooo Cute", thinks Ruby.

Work complete, Ruby decides it's time to scrub the crap off herself. She was sure her cloths would crawl to the washer by themselves soon. Her poor cloak was stained so much it looked like camo. "I really need to remember to change more on these missions." whispers Ruby to herself. There was always so much to do though. Kill zones to setup, traps to lay, dust rounds to load, and explosives for the dens to name a few. Well several dens she had found out. Oh well, she won, they died, Go Team RWBY! With all this on her mind Ruby didn't notice how brown the water that was falling from her body had become. There would be new scars. They came with the job. She just hoped that Yang didn't see them anytime soon. She loved her sister very much, but sometimes, she was just too much. It had gotten better when Yang had started dating Blake. Now Yang had to split her time on who she was chasing around.

Finally, Rubies cloak was clean and dry. One last task before she could head back to her room to surprise her team. The "Official Report". How she dreaded it. The only positive here was that Weiss wasn't here to knit pick her about it. "So, to the cafeteria I shall go!" There was nothing like a mountain of cookies and a hot chocolate to make report writing worth it. Well, that and she would fail if she didn't write it. Ruby was happy though. As of now, nobody has killed the number of Grimm she had in such a short period of time. Ruby hoper her Mom was watching and was proud of her.

As the plate of cookies dwindles down, the dregs of which were swallowed with her cold chocolate, marked the end of her report. Once sent to Ozpin, she would be able to return to her dorm and curl up with Weiss. That alone made this whole ordeal worth it.

Rubies feet drug on the carpet as she approached her room. She noticed the smell of scented candles and a white ribbon on the handle to the door to her room. It was their sign. Did Weiss find out she would be back today? "That wonderful woman.", stated Ruby. Ruby slowly opened the door and was hit with the potent smell of alcohol and soon after the smell of sweat and sex. As the door opened all the way Ruby was greeted by a pile of flesh and limbs in the middle of the floor. All the beds blankets, including hers, was tangled in the pile along with the bodies. Beer and wine bottles rolled by her feet as she stepped fully into the room. There was Blake and Yang, entwined and then she saw it, Weiss, nude, wrapped up with the other two.

"What the hell?"

The three on the floor are startled awake, eyes wide, as they stare at their leader. They each grab some cloths to put on as Ruby paces the room. Yang was the first to approach her.

"Ruby, it's not what it looks like!"

"Not what it looks like? It looks like my sister, her girlfriend, and my girlfriend got drunk and slept with each other. So tell me Yang, how is that not what it looks like?"

"Ok, it is what it looks like. It was just a onetime thing. We were drinking and one thing led to another…"

"A onetime thing Yang? You are my sister! You know how much Weiss means to me, but you went and did this anyway! And you, I thought you loved me?"

Weiss slowly looks up at Ruby. "You have been gone so much the last few months. I… I thought you didn't love me anymore. Even when you were here you spent all of your time training and studying alone. I was lonely and Yang and Blake were comforting me.."

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear anymore!" Ruby grabs cloths from her dresser and pulls her school uniform from the closet.

"Where are you going Ruby?"

"Anywhere but here." Ruby opens the door and storms out into the hallway knocking a startled Juane out of the way and disappears in a cloud of rose petals.

Juane picks himself up off the floor and addresses Yang.

"We heard the yelling. Is everything ok?"

Yang runs a hand through her hair. "No, I don't believe it is. I should try to find her."

"I don't know Yang. I have never seen Ruby mad before. leaningever in my wildest dreams could I imagine her yelling at her team like that. What happened?"

"She found out about the three of us."

"We were wondering how long it would take. We had our suspicions that something was going on. I didn't want to believe it was true Yang, but I guess I was wrong about you three. With Ruby, my suggestion is to leave her alone for a while. Let her calm down, then, tell her the truth. Best to get it out now."

WBY went about cleaning up the mess that was their room. All were quiet as they went about putting the room back in order and showering. Not a word was said as they finished and sat on their beds waiting for their leader to return. It was then that Blake noticed a little Black box under Ruby's' dresser. She walks over, picks it up, and opens it.

"Oh no…."

AN. Ok folks. Sorry for the delay in the rewrite. I would like to thank all my reviewers for the advice and suggestions. Please continue with the reviews and suggestions.

Rooster Teeth owns RWBY and I own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Just one time.

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I own nothing. Everything else is owned by my wife.

I would like to start by thanking the readers and reviewer of my attempt at fan fiction. It seems that everyone likes the chapter change, sorry it took so long. I will do my best to set a better pace from now on.

"Oh No." Gasps Blake as she sees the ring.

This piqued the interest of the others in the room. She hands the box to Weiss, who begins to sob uncontrollably as she sees the contents. Yang could only stand, open mouthed, as she realizes the magnitude of what they have done.

Glenda Goodwitch was having a good morning. Her coffee was perfect, and with only two weeks left before summer break, she could almost taste vacation. As she walked past the training rooms to her first class, she heard gunfire from one of the arenas. With the size and frequency of the reports it could only be one student. The name Ruby Rose was listed on the screen for the arena. Glenda was concerned with how low Rubys aura limits were. It was below the tourney limits and the system had obviously been overridden.

Glenda unlocks the door with her staff override to find Ruby surrounded by hard light Grimm of all sizes, covered in sweat and barely able to lift her scythe. She immediately ended the simulation.

"Ms Rose, what were you thinking! Overriding a safety feature on this system that is there to protect you is highly inappropriate. Why are you here you have classes in a little over an hour and a half?"

"I am sorry Professor, I was working through some things."

What you should have been doing is sleeping young lady. After your solo mission you should be resting for today. Now, go get cleaned up and eat. I best not hear of you slacking today. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Ruby then shuffled off to the locker room to shower and change. Upon completion, she heads to the cafeteria for coffee. Lots of coffee. After loading her tray she looks towards her usual table to find her team "ss?and Juniper waiting on her. She sighs and heads outside to the courtyard, not feeling she can face her friends or her team at the moment, if she ever would.

" Do you think she will be here for class?"

"I don't know Yang. She didn't even acknowledge us at breakfast."

Weiss just sniffed and rubbed her red, swollen eyes. None of the team slept much the night before waiting for Rubys return. They all turn as the door opens just before the start of class. They watch as Ruby drags herself into the room and picks a seat next to the door as far from them as possible. A ripple of gossip rolls across the room as the students see this. All quiets as Professor Port enters the room.

"Well my young Hunters and Huntresses. Another year has come aand gone and I have loaded you with a large amount of knowledge of humanities greatest foe, the Grimm. Today we shall see if several of you have learned from my hard fought for knowledge. Who would like to go first for today's test? What, no one? How about you Ms Rose? After your astounding results in your last field mission this should be easy."

WBY and Juniper look at ea ch other with questions written on their faces. None new of Rubys results in the testing missions. Normally they would all share results with each other, but with RWBYs break down, none had seen Rubes results.

Juane whispers, "We should be sure to look her mission up after classes today. Something good must have happened?"

Ruby sighs, stands, and makes her way to the front of the class. Her team and friends cheering her on. A small wave goes to Juniper and a glare to her team.

"Ready Ms Rose? On the count of three. Three. Two. One. GO!"

Professor Port opens the large cage and Five Beowulf's clamber out. Ruby begins vibrating, rose petals falling from her form. In a blink of an eye, Ruby is gone only to reappear back in her seat. The beasts simply fall into pieces and begin to dissolve.

"Well, well well, Ms Rose. That was truly amazing! I see all the training you have put in this year has caused your semblance to evolve. The Grimm didn't have a chance!"

The class just stared at the spectacle. No one had seen speed like that before. The whispers pick back up as Professor Port calls the next student up to the front. Ruby puts her head down and doses off. As the end of class arrives WBY rush to congratulate their young leader but she is nowhere to be found.

The end of the day couldn't come quickly enough for the girls. All were exhausted from their lack of sleep and a full day of classes. Ruby had continued to avoid her team and as soon as classes had finished for the day she went to the cafeteria and got a sandwich and milk and cookies to go and left before her team could talk to her. WBY could only watch her walk away.

"Will she ever talk to us again?"

"I don't know Princess. I have never seen her this angry before in her life." Yawns Yang as she gets up to leave.

" We will just have to wait and see."

The night finds Ruby in a storage closet, curled up on a mattress that was stored there. Her face tear stained, eyes red and puffy. She shivers under her cloak as she tries to sleep. She prays to Oum that the dreams of the incident don't plague her again. All she sees is her team laughing at her behind her back. The whispers of her classmates saying everyone knew but her. People staring as she walked by. Each a paper cut. Alone it is not a problem but enough cuts will tear you down. Eventually unconsciousness drags her under.

The following day was a short day. Combat class with Glenda Goodwitch. A full five hours of combat of various types Once again, Ruby makes it just before the start of class and she receives a harsh glare for Glenda.

"Today class will be random matchups. From one on one to team vs team and any variation there in. This is your next to last combat class before the end of the term. I expect your best as your grade depends on it."

As the match ups begin Cardin Winchester walks up to Ruby.

"I hear your dyke girlfriend left you for your sister. Must suck to know you drove her to someone else. Too bad you're not into men cause I'd show you how its done."

Anger flowed from Ruby now. Glenda noticing the exchange makes a quick change to the randomizer.

"Next up. Cardin Winchester verses Ruby Rose."

Cardin laughs with his team before ambling into the arena. Ruby checks her ammo and stalks after him.

"I guess I get to show you a thing or two after all Rose."

"Tourney rules students. On the buzzer."

BUZZZZZZ

Ruby doesn't move surprising Cardin. He takes the opportunity to charge Ruby, mace held above his head in a two hand grip. He brings it down with a crushing blow to hit, nothing but rose petals. He had not seen her move in his haste to end the match. All he hears is the crack of an anti-material rifle. Cardin's knee buckles from the impact of the gravity round hitting the side of his knee. He screams in pain as his knee twists at a bad angle and he prepares to hit the floor. The impact never comes as he is hooked by the scythe and thrown into the air. As he hangs there at the point of flying and falling, he sees Ruby appear above him and slams him with the backside of Crescent Rose. The buzzer sounds as he is rocketed into the floor.

"The winner, Ruby Rose. Will the rest of team Cardinal please help Mr. Winchester to the infirmary. That knee will need to be looked at."

Ruby heads to the locker room after her match knowing that she will not be called again. She strips down, grabs a robe, her towel, and heads to a shower stall.

"Ruby, I know you're in here. Please just talk to me."

"Go away Yang! I an ib no mood to deal with this right now!"

"Come on Rubes. We are all terribly sorry. It's killing Weiss. She hasn't eaten or slept properly in two days."

"Like I care! You all betrayed me. Please let me be. Go back to class so you don't get called and miss out."

The pattern of late nights and lack of sleep continues for Ruby up to the last day of school. Juane finds her, once again, in the training room.

"Ruby, do you have a minute ?"

"What do you need Juane, I am kind of busy?"

"I, we, have been really worried about you. You have been running youself ragged the last few weeks. You're obviously not sleeping. I never see you eat. You have been ignoring your team and your friends."

"I am sorry about ignoring you and your team Juane. I havn't exactly been sociable as of late. Dealing with a lot right now, My team…my team betrayed me Juane. I'm lost at what to do."

"I know what they have been doing is wrong."

"Wait, what do you mean, What they have been doing? They told me it was aone time thing!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Walk Away

Welcome to chapter 3. I would like to thank all the folks who Faved and Followed my attempt at entertainment. A special thanks to my reviewers. All of your tips and suggestions have been really helpful. Once again, RWBY s owned by Rooster Teeth and I own squat!

"They told me it was a onetime thing!"

"Oh, well, we never caught them but we all noticed the signs. Nora was…"

"Wait. The whole of team JNPR knew and not one of you came to me? I can't believe this! Has everyone forsaken me? You were my first friend here Juane. Why didn't you tell me you suspected?"

"Ruby, I wasn't sure. I didn't want to be wrong and accuse them if they were innocent."

"Never mind Juane. I know where I stand."

Ruby walked away, head held low, a fire building in her belly. After a quick shower Ruby heads to the cafeteria for breakfast. After filling her plate she heads to her teams table. All conversation comes to a stop as she sits and begins to eat.

"Rubes?"

"What do you need Yang?"

"Are you ok? You haven't sat with us for weeks."

"Yes. Things in my life have never been so clear."

"Ruby, is there a chance we could talk?"

"I guarantee we will have a conversation before the end of the day Weiss."

The day continues. Ruby sits with her team but remains aloof. Any questions she was asked were answered with short clipped answers. The rest of her team questions if things are really getting better, but still hope to make up with her.

The last class of the semester arrives, combat class. The team arrives and heads toothier seats as Ruby stops by Ms. Goodwitch. After a quick conversation she takes her seat.

"Good afternoon class. The time has arrived for your final combat exams. Today we will be testing the metal of your leaders and the team's ability to function without them. Teams take this time to plan and get ready."

Ruby glances over to Juane as he turns green. Her team hears an evil giggle erupt from Ruby.

"Ruby did you have something to do with this?"

"Why Blake, why would I of all people, have anything to do with the professors decision?"

At that point the team realizes that today had been a ruse and begins to worry about their upcoming battle. With a quick glance at their leader, they move away to plan for their fight.

"Did either of you look at the footage from Rubys solo mission?"

"Crap no Princess. I figured you would have."

"Why is it always me that has to do the research?"

"You two stop! We have to figure out how to defend against her new speed. Oum knows what else she has learned. All that training we didn't pay attention to. We have no idea how strong she is."

"Sorry Blake, you're right. How should we go into this?"

"Yang in the middle. Wiess and I will take the flanks. Try to slow her down and herd her into Yang. Try not to bunch up in case she tries to take us out as a group."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will Weiss."

With the plan set the team takes a last look at their leader only to see Ruby sitting with a feral grin on her face.

"Team RWBY you're up."

Ruby rises and with one last glance to her team, strolls into the arena. WBY, confident with their plan follow. As they discussed, they spread aroundone endof the arena.

"Students, are you ready?"

WBY all voice their readiness while Ruby pulls up her hood and simply nods.

"3, 2 ,1 GO!"

As Weiss begins to cast a glyph to slow Ruby down a shot is heard. The impact of the round hits Weiss in the arm, freezing it and disrupting her casting. Unable to complete the glyph, Weiss takes as much as a defense as she is able. Ruby veers towards Blake, who clones out of the way of a brutal strike and shoots to where Ruby should have been only to hit the floor. Another bang is heard as Weiss is hit in the legs freezing her to the floor.

"Help!"

Yang begins to move towards Weiss to help her out of the ice. She feels a presence nearby and reaches out. A loud rip is heard and Yang is left with a long piece of red fabric in her hand as Ruby tumbles across the arena.

"Rubes, I am so sorry!"

Ruby begins to vibrate and disappears with an anguished scream. Another crack of gunfire and Weiss is hit with a lightning round dropping her to the floor, aura still in the yellow. Blake then feels a breeze just before her feet are taken out from under her. Yang stares at the happenings around her. Never before had she seen Ruby move at this speed. Another bang, another ice round hits Weiss and she begins to stand. Yang once again moves to help cover Weiss as she tries to recover. As she does, she is hit in the back with what feels like a truck. She used Ember Celica to stop herself from flung from the arena leaving her a good distance from Weiss and Blake. Blake, in the meantime, is using clones as fast as she could to save herself from the storm of blades that was Ruby. Another shot, another hit to Weiss who was struggling to stand. The gravity round strikes with enough force to send her sliding across the floor. Blake is forced to continue to defend with Gamble Shroud. She raises her clever to block. As she pulls it back it splits in two. She stares incredulously at the stump of a weapon which is her downfall. She is quickly hit in the stomach with the war scythe, bending her in half. A follow up to the back of Blakes head sends her to the floor.

"BUZZ"

"Ms. Belladonna has been eliminated."

Yang screams Blakes name as she charges ahead. Her semblance igniting her hair as she enters Rubys scythe range, taking several big hits. She throws a semblance enhanced blow that connects with Rubys midsection. Ruby is sent flying. Yang glances at the board expecting Rubys aura to be low after the devastating blow she just delivered. Her jaw drops open when she sees her sister's aura has just reached the yellow. As she looks up at Ruby, who had already regained her feet, she noticed a strange glow emanating from her eyes. Those eyes, no longer bright and cheery, now glowed a dark tarnished silver. With a bright flash, Yang found herself being spun at incredible speed. She could do nothing as she was hurled at the wall surrounding the arena. Her aura absorbed most of the impact with the collision with the now cracked wall.

"BUZZ"

"Yang Xiao Long is eliminated due to ring out."

Yang screamed in frustration as only Weiss was left to face their leader. Blake had yet to move after her hit to the head. Weiss had regained he footing and held Myrtenaster in her shaking hand as Ruby approached.

"I loved you Weiss. I guess I was too childish or I didn't' love you enough."

Weiss was cut off as she went to answer.

"Ya know, never mind. I wasn't enough."

Weiss hand reached for the ring tied around her neck. A crack resounded across the arena as punch after punch rains down. Soon Ruby was stopped by a wave of Ms Goodwitchs wand.

"That is enough Ms Rose. What has gotten into you?"

Ruby just gave the professor a glare as she picked up the remains of her cloak and walked towards the exit. The arena was full of shocked students who edged away from Ruby as she left. The only sound that could be heard was crying. Weiss, her face bloodied and swollen from the beating she just received, could only stare at the ring in her hand.

"What have I done.."

The halls cleared before Ruby as she stalked towards Ozpins tower. Friends and foes alike fled from her dark aura. Even CVFY backed away from her glare. This was not the Ruby everybody knew and loved. The secretary at the base of the tower stopped Ruby as she headed towards the elevator.

"What business do you have in the tower today Ms Rose?"

"I need to see Professor Ozpin."

"What may I ask is it about?"

"Personal."

The secretary picks up the phone and. after a quick conversation, Ruby is cleared to head up to the office. The door to the elevator soon opens and Ruby steps out into Ozpins office.

"Come in Ruby. It seems we have something to discuss? Please, have a seat."

Ozpin sighs as Ruby remains standing.

"What can I do for you Ms Rose?"

"Have my grades for the year been finalized?"

Ozpin spends a few moments looking over Rubys records on his computer.

"All but your combat class is here. I doubt that the results will affect your grades much. I have to admit your actions during your solo hunt were amazing. Professor Port has already requested to use it as an example for future classes. Your performance there along with your classroom grades has vaulted you to the top of your class. Ms Schnee would be proud."

"I no longer care what she thinks. I would like my transcripts transferred to my scroll. I will be withdrawing from Beacon immediately."

"Ms Rose, Ruby, This move is very sudden. I would like you to take some time to think about this before you make a decision you and I both will regret."

"I have only made one decision that I regret while here at Beacon. As I am now of age, you have no choice but to do as I ask."

Ozpin reluctantly transfers the requested files to Rubys scroll. As Ruby starts towards the elevator, Ozpins scroll rings.

"Yes Glynda. She did what? Yes, thank you, she is right here."

"Ms Rose! Glynda has informed me that you have seriously beaten your team. Two of them are hospitalized. I must ask you to surrender your weapon while this is investigated."

"I don't think so Professor. I know enough about you, the maidens, my eyes and what lies hidden beneath this tower to walk out of here."

Ozpin stares wide eyed at he young woman before him.

"You're wondering how I know these things. You know how Qrow is when he has had a few. The term "Information Goldmine" comes to mind after he has had a few and is with family. With all the extra missions I did with him, it was all laid out for me. So there are two choices. One, detain me and I put all this information on every info net on Remnant or, two, let me walk."

Oz[in was too shocked to reply.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye Professor."

Ozpin could only stare as the elevator door closed and his most potent weapon in his war walked away.


End file.
